


It'll be okay

by Louissa



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Swearing, Torture, lots of angst guys, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissa/pseuds/Louissa
Summary: Tim and Jason were sent on a mission off planet, they’re captured by a mysterious doctor. With no way to call home how will they survive?





	It'll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a tumblr prompt: “No! No, please, it’s too soon! You’ll kill them if you take them again!”
> 
> Shook @ myself. Read at your own risk.

It had been weeks since their capture, what was supposed to be a simple peace keeping mission went ass up when the seemingly ‘peaceful’ village they’d walked into was an alien ambush. The scariest part was that they looked like humans, only their eyes gave away their true identities. Jason tried to remain optimistic, Bruce would come for them and save them from this hell. 

The putrid smell of rotten flesh hit his nostrils and Jason wanted to throw up again, his muscles screamed as he pushed himself off the cell floor. Tim was still gone, they’d taken him for their experiments hours ago but they never usually took so long. Then he heard the screaming, his heart felt as if it was going to beat right out of his chest when the cries of agony become louder. 

Jason looked down legs and cringed at the almost perfect line of stitches that led up to his hips, they’d cut him open to examine his lower body. He only know because that sick fuck of a doctor explained it to him, they wanted to see how humans worked. He only looked up again when the screaming stopped, Jason could only pray that Tim had passed out not it would be better for him that way. 

-

He wished he’d passed out, hell Tim wished that he was dead because anything was better than this. No, he couldn’t think like that, if he died then they’d be doing this to Jason and he could never wish that pain upon anyway. Tim gritted his teeth as the scalpel scraped against his spine, the shock was starting to kick in and he knew he’d pass out soon. 

“Now Timothy, this is going to sting a little bit.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Manners little human.” 

The whirr of a drill starting up caused him to freeze, they were going to drill into his spine. He pulled at the restraints and let a small whimper slip past his lips, the drill stopped and Tim tried to control his breathing. 

“Scared little one? Don’t worry this will improve you.”

“Please don’t.” 

The drill started again and an intense pain spread across his entire back, he screamed out in agony before blacking out. Maybe it was better like this, not feeling anything at all. 

- 

Jason hadn’t moved from Tim’s bedside since they’d returned him, his fingers gently ran through his fiancés hair and tried to hide the anger that threatened to spill over. Fuck Bruce. Fuck Bruce for sending them on an off planet mission. Fuck Bruce for not coming to find them sooner. 

“Keep frowning like that and you’ll get wrinkles.” 

“Tim?!” 

A pair of tired blue eyes stared at him, there was barely any sign of life. Jason’s heart ached as pain flashed across Tim’s face, he carefully lifted a cup to Tim’s lips and helped him drink. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I should be asking you that, you’ve been asleep for days.” 

“Does that mean they took you again?” 

Jason looked away and nodded, a few hours after Tim returned he’d been taken down to their ‘medical’ ward and was examined. Although this time they’d looked at the muscles in his back, prodding them with electrical currents to see how they worked.

“Yeah.. I’m okay though. Just achy.” 

“Me too.” 

There was a pause and Tim’s hand gently rested on top of his own, for a moment it was peaceful. Jason even closed his eyes for a second and imagined that they were home, safe and sound with no more stupid missions. The perfect life. The moment was ruined when their cell door opened and Jason’s body was dragged from Tim’s, he thought that he was being taken for more experiments and fought weakly against the guard. Then another appeared and roughly lifted Tim off the cot. 

“No! Take me instead you’re meant to take me!” 

A boot connected with his stomach and Jason gasped as the air was knocked out of his lungs, he watched helplessly as they dragged Tim out of the cell. 

_“No! No, please, it’s too soon! You’ll kill him if you take him again!”  
_

- 

Jason tenderly cradled Tim in his lap, tears streamed down his cheeks as he looked down at his lovers lifeless form. He’d seen the damage they’d done to his body, the modification was supposed to help him move better instead Tim could barely move at all. Hell he hadn’t woken up since they’d bought him back. 

“Tim.. Timmy baby please wake up.” 

No response.

“Don’t die on me, we’re going to get out of this a-and we’ll get married at manor just like you wanted. T-Then we can adopt just like we planned but maybe a puppy first or a kitten then children.” 

Tim was so still, there was no sign of breathing and Jason cried as he pulled Tim closer to him. This wasn’t supposed to happen, Bruce was supposed to save him before this happened. Tim wasn’t supposed to die. 

“Please don’t leave me. Y-You promised you’d never go!” 

There was nothing, no pulse, no breath, no heartbeat. Tim was gone and there was nothing that Jason could do about it. 

“No.. no no no no no. Tim! Timmy baby please!” 

The cell door opened again and Jason gently placed Tim down in the cot before turning to the guard in front of him, he let out a cry of rage and lunged at him not caring about the consequences. He was pushed down to his knees and a gun pressed against his head, they warned him to stay down but he didn’t. Instead he pushed forward and- 

_bang_


End file.
